No Boundaries
by TheCultOfPersonality
Summary: I knew, the moment I went to this place,Westwood, and meeting my brothers. I knew something is about to change. My name is Josh Gilligan and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**May contain elements from other media(Movies,Games,Animes,etc.).  
**

**First story! Hope it passes!**

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

_**Mortal**_

Life is unpredictable. You may come to the world as a rich person, everything you want is always within grasp, or a poor one, always doing hard work just to pay your taxes and bills. Though I may not be rich or poor, I do have some problems.

Back in my high school days, I was the smartest student then. Always landing 1st in rankings and gaining a scholarship. Why was this a bad thing? Well bullies are one and another is being a loner. Sure I had people I hanged out with, but not to the point where they can be called 'friends'.

The only person I'm close to is my mom. My dad is also another person I'm close to but not since his death, some people found him in the forest lying on the ground all pale with bite marks on his neck. The doctors tried to heal him but it was too late, they deduced that a wild animal killed him. I wanted to believe them but something just keeps telling me that it wasn't true, that something more dangerous than a wild animal killed him.

Of course I didn't tell this to my mom, she already has plenty of things to worry about. 2 days after my dad died, mom told me about attending a school called Westwood University saying that dad wanted me to study there after I graduated. I thought about it and sounded like a good idea but asked my mom why dad wanted me to attend there, surely there were other good schools out there so why that one?

She told me.

"Because you're brothers are there."

I was left speechless.

I had brothers? Since when?

I expressed my shock to my mother and asked why she didn't tell me this. Hell, why didn't dad tell me this?!

Before she could say anything though, we heard glass shattering upstairs and footsteps.

Mom immediately stood up and grabbed the carpet, revealing a trap door hidden under it.

She opened it and beckoned me to go down and keep running and don't look back.

I nodded and immediately went down the ladder and when I got down, I immediately ran where the tunnels may lead me.

Even though my mother told me to not look back, I looked back and hoped to see my mother following me.

But the only thing I saw when I looked back was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

I immediately ran faster, fearing that whatever that may have been would catch me if I stopped even for a second.

When I finally reached the outside, I saw that I was in the forests below the house.

I looked back at the tunnel and waited for my mother to come out.

I waited.

But she never came.

I looked back up at the house.

Nothing.

I wanted to shout out but before I could, I felt something in my pocket where I unconciously put my hand in.

I pulled my hand out while holding the object and found that it was a piece of paper with something written on it.

'Go to Westwood and find your brothers,

I love you, tell your brothers I love them too ok?

- Flora aka Mom'

I felt tears come to my eyes, feeling that I have lost another person close to my heart.

But I wiped them off and with determination, ran in a random direction, away from the house.

While thinking of a way on how to get to Westwood, where his only family left is.

After running for awhile I came across a town and stopped at, from what I could tell, the center of town.

There's a fountain in the middle and lots of people are strolling around and sitting on the benches.

Then I realized that I was exhausted from today's events and momentarily collapsed.

After an unknown amount of time, I woke up staring at a ceiling of an unfamiliar room.

I rolled my head to the side and saw a man sitting on a wooden chair, staring out the window.

"You alright there, kid?" He asked me.

I was about to respond when I suddenly felt dizzy, then an image of a girl with long black hair appeared.

"Hey kid, you ok?" He asked me again.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all." I responded.

"Ok then... you scared us, you know." He said.

"Huh?" I 'intelligently' asked.

"Suddenly collapsing like that, what the hell happened to you?" He asked while looking at me questioningly.

I wanted to answer, really I did. But didn't know if he would believe me or not.

"Were you getting chased or something?"

I decided to answer honestly, he looked like someone who'll understand.

"I... We... were attacked."

"By what?"

"I don't know, I never got a good look on whatever it was. But I did get a good look on one thing about them."

"What?"

"Their glowing yellow eyes."

I saw his eyes widen for a second then narrow, looking at me seriously.

"What's your name kid?"

"Josh... Gilligan."

"So you're his son. Sorry about him by the way. He was a great man."

"You knew him?"

"Oh yes, we used to hunt together in those woods. Challenging each other on who gets the most game or the biggest one. Of course I won at times but mostly he's the one winning." He said with a nostalgic smile on his face. Strangely, I find a smile forming in my face as I imagine them hunting together with dad smiling.

A moment of silence passed us as we remember the great man that has passed away.

"What's your name old man?" I asked.

"The name's Felix and I'm not old." He said to me with an annoyed stare.

"Heh, sorry." I said.

Another moment of silence.

"Kid." He called me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You said earlier that 'we were attacked' but you were the only one there."

I remained silent, knowing what the question he wants to ask.

"Who's the other one?"

"My mom..."

His eyes widened as if in realization on what happened.

"You don't mean?"

I didn't say anything but I did feel a lone tear come out of my eye on what happened to mom.

"Oh no... I'm sorry Connor..." Felix muttered as he looked out the window and up at the sky.

Connor... that was dad's name...

"Why are you sorry for, Felix?" I asked as I heard him say sorry to dad.

"I promised your dad that I would look after you two if you ever get into trouble. I didn't think it would be this soon." He said while still looking out the window with one emotion that you can see in his eyes.

Sadness.

We were quiet for awhile then I remembered about the paper my mom gave me.

'Go to Westwood and find your brothers.'

My last promise to mom.

'I love you.'

Her final words.

With resolve, I stood up from the bed and asked Felix.

"Felix, do you know a place called Westwood?"

"Going to your brothers?"

"Yeah."

Felix smiled as he stood up and went to a desk in the middle of the room.

"Well you're in luck. A ship will be setting off to a fishing village not far from there in about 45 minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, better get ready."

And that's when my life changed, forever.

* * *

**That's the first chapter!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up? Welcome to the 2nd chapter!**

**As said before, this may contain elements from other medias(Movies,Games,Animes,etc.).**

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

_** Pacific Path**_

Now here I am, on my way to the fishing village 'Tafelrod'. Felix said the ocean of that village is filled with different kinds of marine life giving it the name of 'The Sea Of Life'. It's a very famous landmark, in fact it can be found on any map.

Anyway, the trip there is relatively peaceful. No storms, no pirates, no fights. Felix also said that the trip will last for at least 4 days, assuming that no accidents happen then it will be much longer than that. Currently it's the second day of the trip and I can honestly say that I am getting excited every second, not because of the fishing village but seeing my brothers. My only family left. I still didn't get over mom's sacrifice. I tried to forget but everytime I close my eyes, I can only see mom's face. And everytime I open my eyes, I can always feel my tears. Hopefully this feeling of being alone and having no family left will disappear once I find my brothers. I can't wait.

Day 3, I can honestly say that this trip is peaceful AND interesting. I don't know how I didn't notice before but some people on this ship are oddly... unique. The captain is an ok guy but there is one thing I found annoying, he NEVER shuts up. Gotta remember to not talk to him when I want someone to talk to. Then there's a guy who always stays at the bow of the boat just looking at the sky, a female reporter, a group of teenagers that looked like they're going camping and a photographer that just takes pictures of everything and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Although everyone else are relatively normal except those people I mentioned.

All in all, I'd say the trip will be interesting. Weird, but interesting.

Day 4, no accidents happened so in a few hours we'll be arriving at Tafelrod. Closer to the family I have left.

"Hey, have you heard?" The captain asked me.

"What?"

"Seems like a golden dolphin will be showing it's tricks this season."

Oh yeah. There's something I forgot to say about Tafelrod. Taflerod's ocean, The Sea Of Life, is filled not just normal marine life but also with unique and magnificent creatures although they only appear in each season and even then it's only one at a time. Summer, Spring, Winter and Autumn has their own unique creature and everytime it's a different one. Sure it may show up again but the every single one of them is as great and amazing as the last one. At least, that's what Felix told me.

"Just a few more hours and we can see one of the world's many beauties." The captain said as he went back inside.

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

**Short, I know but I can't think of anything when it's a 'ship setting' so... sorry.**

**But anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't ask me about the title, my friend suggested it be called that. I don't know why.**

**Anyway you know the drill, may contain elements from other media(Movies,Games,Animes,etc.)**

* * *

_**Chapter III**_

_** Bad Meets Good**_

This is it. I have finally arrived.

Tafelrod.

Beautiful place it is. The grass looks more greener, the sky looks more bluish and the ocean looks more clearer.

"Beautiful..." I muttered.

"Told ya, didn't I? Tafelrod is the most beautiful place n this island." The captain said.

I don't know about being "the most beautiful on the island" but I will admit it is the most mesmerizing place I have ever seen.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go have some fun!" The captain said while pushing me in to the village.

"OK, OK! I'm going!" I said to him though he didn't stop pushing me until we stopped in the middle of the village.

Like before, the center of the village has a fountain and benches but the difference now is that the amount of people have DRASTICALLY increased. The village is literally crawling of people.

Taking out a piece of paper from my pocket, I looked at the map that Felix drew and gave to me. It's a map to Westwood from Tafelrod. Just need to head North-East.

Funny how it's called WESTwood and it's on the EASTERN side of the island.

Taking one last look at the fishing village, and somewhat disappointed that I wouldn't be able to watch the "golden dolphin", I headed out to Westwood.

Oddly enough, the farther I get from the village, the darker the environment seems to get.

The grass goes from green to dark green and the sky seems to darken.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was just 12:25 pm.

"Weird..." I muttered to myself.

After walking for almost like an hour, I find a bus stop just a few meters away.

As I drew closer, I managed to see two figures on the bus stop. Female figures to be exact.

One seems to be my age with long black hair and the other one seems to be older with equally long white hair.

I finally reached the bus stop and stood at the other side of the two girls.

I kept glancing at them, mostly at the black-haired one, with a sense of familiarity.

'Where have I seen that long black hair before..' I thought to myself.

The one with white hair notices me glancing.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me while glaring.

"N-Nothing." I nervously said. That was one scary glare.

Wait...

Did she have RED eyes?

I looked again and saw that she has red eyes.

"You better not be thinking of something... perverted." She said STILL with that glare.

Wait...

Did her eyes just glow?

...

I'm scared.

"I-I would never..." I said as I looked away.

Even then I could still FEEL the glare.

...

HELP ME!

"Sis, stop it..." A gentle voice said.

An angel?!

"But Khate..."

"I don't think he's a bad person."

Finally! Someone who understands!

I looked again and saw the one with black hair, Khate I believe, looking at me.

She also has red eyes, by the way.

Maybe they're sisters?

Although... I think I like hers better.

Mostly because she's not using them to glare at me.

"What's your name?" Khate asked me with that gentle voice.

"Josh... Gilligan." I said, mesmerized.

I could listen to her voice all day.

It's so soothing.

But even though I'm mesmerized, I have not failed to notice their shock at hearing my last name.

"What was your name again?" This time, the white-haired girl asked me.

"Josh Gilligan."

...

Awkward silence.

"Let me guess... Westwood." Silver-haired girl said.

"Yes?" I unsurely responded. Don't know how they would react after all.

"Hm... Well, you might as well come with us since we're going to the same place."

"Uhhh... Thanks."

I think it was my imagination but I think I saw a smile on Khate's face after I said that.

"My name is Bianca Collins, and this is my little sister Khate." White-haired girl, now known as Weiss, said.

"Nice to meet you Josh." Khate greeted me with a smile.

BANG! I think I just got shot in the heart.

But, dear GOD, SHE is... CUTE!

"Hi."

HI?! REALLY?!

CUTEST GIRL IN THE WORLD IN FRONT OF YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HI?!

WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

But before I could berate myself further, the bus came and we went on, heading to Westwood.

But the bus didn't really GO to Westwood. We just got off at another bus stop like the last one, just surrounded with more trees.

"What are we doing here?" I asked them.

"Heading to Westwood." Bianca said as she and Khate walked along a barely noticeable dirt road.

"Oh." Is the only thing I said as I followed them.

Five minutes later, we reached a gate with a big 'W' in the middle.

"We're here." Bianca said as the gates opened.

"Whoa..." Was all I can say when I saw how MASSIVE the campus is.

The courtyard was huge. A monument in the middle and...

'Is that ANOTHER fountain?' Indeed there is yet another fountain and benches just with the addition of a monument.

The main building looks to be a Victorian-style castle with side buildings containing other facilities.

"I'll be going ahead. See you later Sis, Josh." Khate said before she went inside the main building.

"Might as well show you where you're brothers are." Bianca said before she went to one of the side buildings on the left side with me following.

Beside the door in bronze plating is a sign that says 'Boys Dormitory'.

After going through some halls and a flight of stairs, we stopped on a door.

'216 got to remember that.' I thought as Bianca knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing...

"Dad?"

"I don't know who 'dad' is but he's not me."

Indeed, the one who opened the door looked like dad during his teenage years.

I know that because I saw the photos of him and mom when they were still in college and the person in front of me right now looks EXACTLY like dad in those photos.

Except for the eyes, dad has brown eyes while the person in front of me has blue eyes.

"Hello James." Bianca greeted him.

"Bianca, what bring you here?" He curiously asked.

"Someone's here to see you." Bianca said as she pointed at me.

He looked at me curiously before his eyes widened.

"Josh?" He asked.

"Yes?"

He smiled before he gave me a brotherly hug.

"Heh. Look at you. All grown up." He said after letting me go.

"I don't know if you already know me but I'll introduce myself anyway." He said as he stood in front of me with his left hand in his pocket and his right hand in a two hand salute.

"My name is James Gilligan and I'm your big brother."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if I should STILL be saying this but for safety I will.**

**May contain elements from other media(Movies,Games,Animes,etc.).**

* * *

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Fire and Rain**_

"So how've you been?" James asked me.

We're currently inside the room sitting on some couches.

Weiss went back to her own room at the girls dormitory a few minutes after James introduced himself.

"Been better." I said to him.

I've finally kept my promise mom.

James looked at me with a gaze that I can't really describe.

"Something's bothering you." He said to me after a few seconds.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen dad been bothered by something and tried to hide it before, you're not even close."

Well mom did say he's perceptive like a detective. Mom said dad trained him so that he can protect us if dad's not around, from what or who I don't know.

So I told him about what happened back at home and even showed him the letter from mom.

He stared at sadly even a tear fell from his eye.

"At least you're safe now." He said to me after a moment of silence.

"How can you be sure?" I asked. Not that I'm negative or something like that, I just wanted to know what makes him so sure.

"Because I'm here. It's the older brother's job to look out for his little brothers."

You know... I actually feel safer now...

"Wait, where am I going to stay?" I asked him.

"You could stay here, after all, this room is big enough for four people."

"Four? You mean..."

"Yep, your two other brothers are staying here too."

"Well where are they?"

"They're doing club activities right now, they'll be back soon."

I couldn't be happier. I'll be with my family again.

"Wait.." I said after I realized something.

"What?" James asked as he was about to open a door.

"Wouldn't the teachers be angry with you when they find out I'm staying here? I mean I'm not a student here."

"Don't worry about that, the teachers don't really check the dorms that much. Except the girl's dorms."

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

"Maybe not."

James just shook his head with a smile and went inside a room.

I assume it was the kitchen since I saw a stove while the door was open.

A few minutes later, the main door opened and in walked two black haired guys.

The two of them are conversing with each other and one of them is holding a basketball.

The kitchen door opened and James walked out.

"You two are back early." He said to the two guys.

"Well practice ended early so what'd you expect?" The one on the left said.

"You two didn't break the boards again, did you?" James asked while glaring at them.

"No we didn't right, Earl?" The one on the right said.

"Yeah, promise!" The one on the left, Earl, said.

James still glared at them while they're smiling, nervously I may add.

James sighed as he just shook his head.

"Anyway boys, there's someone I want you to meet." He said as he pointed at me.

They looked at me curiously and asked.

"Who's the new guy?"

"Boys, meet Josh. Josh, Earl and Kenneth."

"Josh? Where have I heard that name?" the one on the right, Kenneth, said.

Earl's also confused until his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers.

"That's it! It's Josh, our little brother!" Earl happily said with a smile.

"Oh, that's right!" Kenneth said also with a smile.

I smiled as the two of them asked me how I've been and noted how James looked at us with a smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Earl asked me.

"No..." I said rather shyly.

"No... really?" Earl asked again.

I nodded.

"Not one?" Earl asked again with a finger raised.

I shook my head.

Silence.

"Are you kidding me?!" Earl said rather loudly.

"Dude calm down." Kenneth said to Earl.

"Did you hear that, Kenneth? He said he doesn't have a girlfriend!" Earl exclaimed.

"Neither do you."

"Neither do you! Even big bro doesn't have one!"

I looked at James to confirm but he wasn't there then I hear a loud "bong" a second later.

I looked at the 'source' and found Earl lying on the floor face down with James standing over him, holding a frying pan and Kenneth looking at the scene with a smile while scratching his head.

"I know I don't have a girlfriend, you don't need to yell it out." James said as he look at his knocked out younger brother.

A minute later, we're sitting around the table.

"So will you be studying here little bro?" Kenneth asked me.

I was about to reply 'maybe' but James interfered.

"No."

"What? Why?" Earl asked him.

"You know why."

"But we're here! I'm sure we can take care of him."

"Still no."

"C'mon bro, the three of us can keep him safe." Kenneth added.

"Even so, it's still no."

We just sat there quietly.

A minute later, James looked at his watch and went inside the kitchen again.

After the door closed, Kenneth and Earl looked at me with determination in their eyes.

"Don't worry lil bro we'll get you in here in no time!" Earl said with a thumbs up.

"Just leave it to us!" Kenneth said with a peace sign.

I looked at them and gave them a smile.

"Thanks." I gratefully said to them.

Another minute later, the kitchen door opened and James walked out with four plates with spoons and forks.

That got our attention especially Earl's and Kenneth's.

"All right! Meal time!" Earl exclaimed.

James just shook his head at Earl's antics and went to the kitchen to get the food.

After an awesome meal, Earl and Kenneth decided to rest in preparation for tomorrow. Leaving me and James in the living room.

I was about to go rest too until I remembered someone in particular.

"Hey bro." I called James.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked.

"Do you know a girl named Khate?"

He went in a thinking pose and made a 'hmmm' noise before he said.

"Maybe, description?"

"Oh, well, uh... Long black hair, pale skin, about my age and..."

I trailed off as I remembered one particular trait that I liked the most about her.

"Red eyes..."

His eyes widened as he heard the last one.

"Let me guess... Collins?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" I answered and asked in anticipation.

"Yeah, smart girl. You met her?"

"Yeah on my way here."

"Hmm, so that's why Bianca was here."

"So do you know her?"

"No. If you want to know about girls, Earl is your best bet. After all, he is the self-proclaimed 'ladies man' of us brothers."

I nodded and was about to bid him good night until he spoke again.

"Oh. And I advise you to NOT get too close to her."

I looked at him confusingly.

"Why?"

"Just cause. Good night." James said as he went to his room.

I went to my own room and rested for tomorrow.

The next day, I woke up at 7 am and did my morning rituals.

Wake up, wash up, brush teeth then eat breakfast.

I went to the dining area of the room and saw my brothers, except James, on the table and chatting with each other.

"Good morning." I greeted them.

"Oh good morning lil bro." Kenneth said as he patted me on the back.

"Had a good sleep?" Earl asked.

"The best one I have ever had." I answered with a smile.

They gave me a thumbs up and heard the door to the kitchen open and out comes James holding a tray with four plates with bacon and eggs on it.

"Good morning Josh. Eat up." He said as he gave each plate to each of us.

"Whoo! We're havin' some B'n'E's!" Earl said with his usual cheerfulness.

"Calm down, Earl. It's still early." James said.

Earl nodded, already eating.

After we ate, James took the plates back to the kitchen and back again.

"Hey bro?" Kenneth asked James.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Do you mind if we take Josh for a tour?"

He looked at us for a few seconds and sighed.

"Sure, but be careful alright?"

"We're ALWAYS careful." Earl said with a thumbs up.

James shook his head and made a shooing motion with his hand.

With that, we headed out to the main building where I will get administered in the school.

"Don't worry little bro, we'll be right beside you." Kenneth said to me as he pat my shoulder.

"Yeah! We're your support on this!" Earl said with a thumbs up.

I nodded and gave my own thumbs up at them as they smiled and we continued on to the administration office.

We entered the office, go through the motions of getting enrolled, answered a few questions and got administered.

Now I'm a full-fledged student of Westwood University.

"Welcome to Westwood, little brother." Kenneth said to me.

"Congratulations! Now we can go on to the tour!" Earl said with enthusiasm.

I smiled as they lead me around the school, pointing out the various faculties, clubs, classrooms and restrooms.

Until we stopped at the courtyard to relax where I saw a certain black-haired angel.

Earl must've noticed me staring as he nudged me.

"What's this? Little brother has a crush?" Earl slyly asked.

"N-No I don't."I said, embarrassed.

"I don't blame you, she IS one of the most beautiful girls in school."

"Who IS she anyway?" I asked, pretending not to know as I remembered James saying Earl mostly knows about the girls here.

"Her name is Khate Collins, the other half of The Crimson Sisters, also known as Ebony by some guys here." He explained.

"Crimson Sisters?" I asked.

"Yep. Her sister, Bianca Collins, is the other half of The Crimson Sisters because of their similar red eyes and because they're related."

"Oh, so is she also known for another name like Khate?"

"Yeah, she is known as Ivory."

"Ebony and Ivory..."

"Yeah, they've been called as such because of their contrasting hair. Khate who has ebony black hair and Bianca who has ivory white hair."

"Oh."

That was a lengthy but informative explanation.

Then I noticed her going in to the forest. Possibly on a stroll?

"I'll be right back." I said as I followed her not hearing the sounds of 'Wait!' from Kenneth and Earl.

As I went deeper into the forest looking for Khate, I feel this sense of dread across my spine. As if whatever I find this forest will change my perspective of things.

Change me it did.

As I found her, sitting, holding a deer of sorts.

I was about to call out to her until she suddenly bit on the neck of the deer.

I watch in shock as she stayed still, faintly hearing a noise from where she is.

'Is she... drinking it's blood?'

I started to walk backwards, going faster and faster until I turned around and ran back to the university. Hoping what I saw was just a figment of my imagination.

But it wasn't.

I finally reached the yard and I found James sitting on one of the benches.

I approached him and when I got close he said.

"Do you see now why I didn't want you to study here?"

I stayed quiet as he stood up and turned to look at me.

"That could've been you."

I looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes but I also saw the worry in them.

"Wh-What was that bro?" I asked him, still in shock.

He sighed and beckoned me to follow him as we went inside the boys dormitories.

Inside our dorm, me and James sat on the couches. James sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Where's Kenneth and Earl?" I asked.

"I sent them to their club, they have things to do there anyway." James said as he sighed.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"It's time I tell you WHY I didn't want you to study here."

I listened, waiting to hear the truth about this place. And Khate.

"Westwood is not a normal school. Sure it has the same subjects and the same curricular programs as any other school but it's not the school that is different."

"Then what?" I asked.

"It's the students."

"Students?"

"They're not human."

I sat there frozen, shocked as I heard that sentence.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed as he raised his left arm.

And to my shock, it started to change. It started to grew big, the nails grew longer and sharper and brown hair, fur, started to grow.

I stared at his hand for a while until I looked at his face.

James still looked normal, albeit more feral than usual. His eyes still blue in color but if you look closely, you can see them glowing, not noticeable because of the light but positively noticeable when in darkness.

His pupils morphed from round to slits like a wolf's and his teeth now has sharp fangs.

"They, We, are monsters."

Monsters?

The whole student body?

Even my brothers?

Are monsters?

Wait...

"If you and our brothers are monsters then does that mean..."

"No."

I looked at him, confused.

"I don't know if mom and dad told you this but, you were adopted Josh."

I was once again shocked.

"Wha? How?"

He looked at me, sadly.

"Dad found you. When you were just a little baby, abandoned in the forest. We took you in, made you a part of the family. After a while, you started to become like a real son and brother to us. We knew you were a complete human and we were not, so we kept it secret."

I stood there as James brought his right hand to my head, petting me.

"We didn't want our little brother to hate us, likewise mom and dad didn't want their youngest son to hate them as well."

I stood there with tears flowing down my face as I remembered every memory of mom and dad.

He looked at me with a smile.

"You DO know that I can't hate my family right?" I said getting a chuckle from James as he turned his arm and face back to normal.

"So you were telling me about all this?" I said as I wanted to continue on, feeling a kind of, weight being lifted off me after knowing the truth about me.

"Yeah, well. Westwood is basically a school for monsters but we prefer to be called 'supernatural beings'."

"Supernatural beings, got it."

"Good. You wouldn't want to know what'll happen if you called them a monster, even though they are."

I nodded, reminding myself to NOT call them a monster.

"Anyway, there are plenty of supernatural beings here in Westwood but it mostly consists of werewolves and vampires."

"Why them?"

"Since werewolves and vampires are the only races capable of spreading their 'powers' to others."

"Oh. So this like a safe haven for you guys?"

"I wouldn't know about it being 'safe' but it is a haven for a lot of us supernatural beings."

Makes sense, but...

"Do all of you just stay here? I mean can you go to other places like that fishing village?"

"We can go anywhere we want although we have make sure it's a semestral break, field trip, vacation or any other thing that involves going out of school campus. Although there will be rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah. First rule, The Masquerade."

"What's that?"

"The Masquerade is basically how we blend in when not in a haven. A 'mask' to hide our true selves from human society."

"What happens when you break it?"

"Aside from the fact that the whole supernatural society getting angry at you because of you revealing yourself, endangering others? Hunters are one."

"Hunters?"

"They're also known as the 'supernatural police'. Humans that can fight us on equal ground, not because they have the same strength as us but because they know how to deal with us."

I nodded, understanding the cruel aftereffect of breaking the rule.

"Second, Humanity. Every supernatural being were a human at one point, notably before they became what they are. So naturally we still have our 'human' side which becomes helpful when upholding the Masquerade, as it helps you blend in more."

"So the rules are intertwined?"

"Exactly. However if we have our 'human' side, naturally our 'monster' side is there too. We call this 'The Beast'."

"The Beast?"

"Yeah. When you're a supernatural being, you'll have this urges that correspond to your being. For example, you're a vampire, you'll sometimes have the urge to feed on blood. Obviously, you'll hunt for the nearest source of food right?"

I nodded.

"While feeding on them is fine, just make sure that no human will see you feed. That's breaking the Masquerade. Another thing is that you don't drain them of ALL their blood, that's giving in to 'The Beast'. If you don't satisfy and stop those urges, you'll lose humanity and 'The Beast' will take over and kill everyone in sight. Human, monster, innocent or evil."

"Oh... How about you then?"

"What about me?"

"You're a werewolf right?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you become 'The Beast' when you transform?"

He chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, no, no. My 'wolf' side and 'The Beast' are different beings all together."

"How so?"

"While 'The Beast' is the terrible aftereffect of not being able to hold on to humanity, my 'wolf' side is my friend and partner."

"So your 'wolf' side won't take you over like 'The Beast' can?"

"Nope."

I relaxed, happy that my brother won't be taken over if he ever transformed.

"So are those the only rules?" I asked.

"Those are the only rules but they decide the fate of the being and the whole supernatural society."

I understood even though I wasn't really a supernatural being, I could feel the weight of the rule and the terrifying consequences.

"Wait bro." I said as I realized something when I reviewed everything he told me.

"What?" James asked.

"You said that every supernatural being were human once right?"

"Yes."

"Then were you a human once as well?"

He nodded as he said.

"Yes, I was a human. When born in a werewolf family, the 'wolf' side won't mature until the person turns thirteen."

"Then they become a werewolf?"

"Yes."

So that's why.

"Does it apply to other beings as well?"

"It's essentially the same with others except the age of maturing of the 'monster' side differs."

Well, that is informative.

"So what being is Khate is?" I curiously asked.

"You really DO have a crush on that girl, don't you?" James said as he stared me with his eyebrow raised.

"N-No I don't! I was just curious!" I embarrassingly said.

"Right, keep telling yourself that and didn't you see what she did when you followed her?"

"I did."

"Then why are you asking me what being she is?"

"For confirmation."

"Then what being is she?"

I recalled what she did back in the forest. When she bit on the deer's neck and the faint sound of her drinking.

"A vampire?"

"Correct." James said as he drank a cup of water.

Just then, the door opened as Kenneth and Earl entered the room.

"Little bro! You're okay!" Earl said as he and Kenneth saw me and both immediately checked me for injuries.

"You're not hurt anywhere?" Kenneth said.

"I'm fine."

They relaxed then stiffened as they heard the familiar voice of James.

"And pray tell WHY did you administer him in this school?" He said as he glared at them.

"N-Now, now bro. We can explain." Earl nervously said as he took a step back.

"What explanation is that?"

"W-Well..." Kenneth said but quieted as he thought of a reason.

I sat nervously on the couch, looking back and forth at James and the two.

Then James sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well nothing I can do now. Just promise me that at least one of you are with him ok?"

The two of them looked shocked for a second before they smiled.

"No problem, bro!" Earl said with a thumbs up.

"Just leave him to us!" Kenneth said with a smile.

James shook his head before he looked at me.

"You too. Promise me that wherever you go at this school, at least bring one of us with you got it?"

"Promise." I said with my hand up.

James smiled as we just sat on the couches in silence.

Things are going to get a little harder from here on out, now that I know what this school really is.

But I'll keep moving forward, for my brothers and for myself.

* * *

**I... may have been playing Vampire Bloodlines: The Masquerade when I made this.**

**Try it! It's a really great game! I've played it before and wanted to play it again. Ah memories.**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Be prepared for more VBTM elements.**


End file.
